


Project’s Architect

by Counselor



Series: Tales from the Project [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Agent Connecticut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counselor/pseuds/Counselor
Summary: Washington is counseled on the subject of the enigmatic Agent Connecticut.
Series: Tales from the Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657849
Kudos: 6





	Project’s Architect

The Counselor sat at his desk in his office. As usual, he was residing aboard the Mother of Invention. He had much time to think during these long days, only being called upon by the Director for occasional recommendation. Although he was sometimes consulted, the Counselor knew that the Director played by his own rules, and did everything he could to remove checks and balances on his decision-making power.

The Counselor was okay with this. He had to be, or the Director would quickly depose him from his position. He had observed Dr. Church long enough to understand that he was not a patient individual, and was most obviously compensating for something. The Counselor chuckled to himself softly. He would find out exactly what that was in due time.

“Hey, Counselor,” a voice lifted him from his thoughts. He found himself looking at Agent Washington, who, at these late hours, was wearing a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants, along with yellow Vans shoes.

“Hello, Washington, what do you need me for?” the Counselor inquired. Washington glanced at the door, then pushed it shut until the latch clicked. He looked at the Counselor with a deep hurt in his gaze, nearly in tears.

“Please, sit down,” the Counselor said in a comforting tone, knowing this sort of situation well. Washington sat down in the chair and began, “Sir, it’s Agent Connecticut-“ he was cut off by the Counselor. “David, please speak as candidly as you wish. There is no need for formalities behind closed doors,” he said.

“Okay,” Washington affirmed. “It’s Connie, she’s...” Washington paused. “I’m worried about her,” Washington confided. “How so?” the Counselor asked, now very interested in what Washington had to say. “She’s being too hard on herself. The mission we went on... we all saw how well she did. It was mostly the rest of us that dropped the ball,” Washington explained. The Director shot Washington an understanding glance before asking, “Have you talked to her since the mission failure?”

Washington swallowed the lump in his throat and answered. “Yes. I tried to explain to her what we all knew, but... it was like she couldn’t accept it.” he said. “She lashed out at you and blamed herself?” The Counselor finished his thought. “Yeah,” Washington replied, “but how did you know that?” The Counselor put his hand on Washington’s shoulder and said, “It’s my job to observe the mannerisms of the agents under my watch. I could see that part of her personality.”

Washington nodded, blinking back tears. “I care about her... more than I think you or anyone else realizes,” he said in a wavering voice. The Counselor raised his brow at this revelation. That could explain why they work so well in tandem with each other, he thought to himself. He snapped himself back into the conversation. “I’m asking you what to do to help her,” Washington said.

The Counselor looked at Washington, and he saw him staring straight back. He looked into Washington’s eyes and saw genuine trust there. “You just need to give her time to process the defeat. She will heal in time,” the Counselor said. “Okay...” Washington said with a hint of uncertainty to his voice. He went to get up, but the Counselor stopped him.

“David, you know that I would never lead you astray, right? I am only interested in the success and happiness of my agents.” he assured Washington. Washington’s eyes shone with gratitude. “Thanks, Counselor,” he said. He got up, walked out of the room, and the door clicked shut.

The Counselor sighed. He had been told to lie to Washington, and he had done just that. Washington and Connecticut’s falling out had all been calculated beforehand by the Counselor himself when the Director had arranged the teams. This was another one of the Director’s experiments to see how far social engineering in a team environment could go. How many more times was he going to have to lie to them?

He sat back in his chair and stared at the metal ceiling. The job paid well, and that was all he was supposed to care about. He had been informed before taking the job that the actions he would be taking would be of dubious morality. But now... he cared. He wanted to see Washington and Connecticut work it out, but if there was one thing the Counselor was not, he was not impulsive. He acted on hard facts, not feelings for people. The fact of the matter was that he was getting huge paydays from the Project, and he didn’t want them to stop.

“Son of a bitch,” the Counselor said with a pained expression on his face. He once again faced his monitor, and e-mailed the Director about his meeting with Washington before locking his office and heading up a flight of stairs to his room on the upper decks. After changing out of his suit, and into another just like it, he brushed his teeth in his bathroom. He climbed into bed, contemplating the day’s problems, challenges, and revelations before falling asleep.


End file.
